Phineas and Ferb: Family Vacation
by PhinbellaFan77
Summary: My first story. Terrible title, and summary for that matter Pretty much, Phineas and Ferb go on a vacation with a few of their friends. Please read, I'm terrible at summaries. Contains Phinbella!
1. Chapter 1: Vacation and Friends

**A/N Hey. This is my first story, so please enjoy. Sorry if it's not that great. Like I said, it's my first story. Please r & r! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. If I did, the show would absolutely suck.**

Phineas's POV

Okay, so it's already late July, and school starts in less than a month. LESS THAN A MONTH! I can't believe it. Summer seems to have moved so fast. I can't believe that we start junior high either. We're already 12, and some of us close to 13. I just can NOT believe it! Anyways, my family and I get to go on a vacation soon. It's a 2 week one. Oh yeah! Unfortunately, there are two problems: no inventing and we'll be away from our friends. I don't know why we can't just bring them with though. It's not like we've never invited them on vacation. I mean, Ferb and I have went with Isabella on a few of her vacations, as well as one with Baljeet. Candace has gone with some of her friends before, too. And our group has come with Ferb and me to "camp" and another place, too. I didn't see a problem with some of them coming with us on this one particular time. I guess we've never gone on such a long vacation together. But it's not like we're even leaving the state, we're just going to this resort like 2, maybe 3 hours away. We've been farther with our friends before. Anyways, I still remember when we found out about the vacation.

Flashback

Our invention just vanished, "shocker", and mom asked us if we wanted some pie, again "shocker". While we were eating it, she interrupted us.  
"Phineas, Ferb we're going on a vacation." our mom said.  
While she described where, etc. I kind of zoned out getting all excited about it. We have always, ALWAYS, wanted to go there.  
When she finished, I decided to ask her. "Hey mom, is it possible that we can invite some friends" I ask with pleading eyes.  
It was obvious we all wanted to, even Candace perked up a bit. As I looked around, I noticed all three of us were giving her puppy-dog faces- kind of anyways.  
She still appeared to be thinking. After a while, she simply said, "I'll talk to your father".  
Oh great. Just great. That usually meant, "no, probably not".

End of Flashback

"Phineas! Ferb! Candace! Can you come up really quickly?" our mom asked. Judging from her tone, it's actually a bit hard to figure out what's going on. It's usually easier, but not this time. At first she sounded angry, but then eager/happy. Hmm. It also involved all three of us. But I didn't expect what she was about to say. That for sure. That's for darn sure.  
"Okay, so your dad and I talked about it, and you can each invite one friend. No more. Got it?" she said.  
We all nodded excitedly and ran out of the room.  
"Oh Candace, no boys, got it" she said to our sister.  
At first she was a bit caught of guard, but then answered. "Oh of course mom" was her reply. She ran off to her room, probably to call Stacy or someone.  
Oh wait. We each get to invite one friend. Huh. Why didn't I think of this? I quickly glanced at Ferb, and knew he was thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2: Inventing

**A/N Hey again. Yes, I realize this story is terrible so far, please bear with me. I hope it will get better soon. And by hope, I mean am nearly 100% sure. Please review. Reviews are great encouragement if you like this story. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

Ferb's POV

As much as I'd love to invite Buford and Baljeet, it's obvious my brother should and most likely would invite Isabella. I would if I was in his position. If he didn't, I'd either make him or do it myself. But how should I choose between Baljeet and Buford? No, scratch that. How do I tell Buford I'm not inviting him? He's gotten even meaner over the past weeks. I know he thinks of us as close friends, as do we to him, but I don't want to spend 2 weeks getting primarily bullied. And do I really want to split him and Baljeet up? Actually, Baljeet would be really happy, away from Buford, on vacation, and with friends. But still. Man. What a situation. Three friends, and only two can be invited. Huh. Maybe we could work something out with mom. No… we shouldn't try anything. She sounded a bit reluctant to even let us invite anyone. I suppose it does cut into family time, and makes it more expensive. But hey, if they don't mind, I won't argue. Besides, who can argue in one or two lines? I know that I will not be the first to try anyways.  
That's when Phineas pulls out his phone. Here's what half the conversation sounded like:  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"Oh cool"  
"Oh, anyways, you know that vacation I'm going on?"  
"Yeah, that's the one"  
"Anyways, I can invite a friend…"  
"Whoa calm down, of course I'm asking you if you can come"  
A long pause comes in here.  
"Great"  
"So, I have to get off now, oh but first, you coming over today?"  
"Okay, see you then"  
"Bye"  
He then put the phone in his pocket. I just hope he invited who I think he did, or else he is in serious trouble with Isabella. I'm surprised she hasn't given up already. Almost 10 years of liking someone, without any full on guarantee of them liking you back. I mean, the small crush I have on Vanessa is maddening enough, I can't imagine 10 years of it. Anyways, I assume I'm going to invite Baljeet.  
Oh wait, I should ask him first.  
"Isabella?" I say quickly.  
"Wha- oh yeah. How'd you guess?" he replied.  
I just shrugged. That's when the rest of our group came out to the backyard.

Isabella's POV

So I came over as soon as I saw Buford and Baljeet walking towards their house. I still can't believe I'm going on a two week vacation with him! I truly wasn't expecting this. When I first asked my mom, she seemed a bit reluctant. She finally sighed and told me, "Fine Isa, but you better call me every day and if something ever happens. And remember, if you need me, I will drive down to the hotel. I don't mind, especially when it comes to your safety."  
Then she started giving me a little talk about being responsible and stuff, since I was going on a vacation with Phineas and Ferb. I honestly was a bit surprised she let me go. She barely allows me to go to their sleepovers, let alone two week vacations. I must of dozed into PhineasLand, because apparently they had invited Baljeet, talked about Buford's vacation, and started building. I literally snapped out of my fairy tale to the sound of delivery trucks and hammers. I quickly started to act like I knew what was happening and acted natural. I was a bit surprised to see what they built. They had built a monorail to Mars. Oh yeah… they were going to that one day, but didn't. That explains it. I eagerly joined building.


	3. Chapter 3: Car Rides and Awkwardness

**A/N Hi. Thanks to those who have read. It means a lot. Please review. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

Isabella's POV

A few days later…

"Bye mom, I'll miss you."  
"Oh my little girl's all grown up. Bye Isa, remember to call every night" my mom said, hugging me as if I were about to walk into my own death and she'd never see me again. I grabbed my suitcase, and ran over to the backyard where all our creativity happens. I happily knocked on the door, unable to wait for the vacation. Two whole weeks. Great hotel. Lots of things to do. … Phineas. That's when he opened the door and let me in. Since I was thinking about him right when he opened the door, I slightly blushed. When I was in, I noticed Baljeet was already there with his suitcase. I also saw Phineas with his, as well as Ferb. His parents were outside loading up the car, and came in asking for our bags. We gave them away and waited for the only people who weren't here. When Candace ran down with her suitcase, with Stacy shortly behind her, we were off. Their parents rented a van, as their station wagon wouldn't fit the 8 of us. Plus Perry. Hey, where's Perry? I thought to myself.

Perry's POV

This morning, I got up earlier so I could get to the lair as soon as possible. Phineas and Ferb were leaving soon, and I don't want to make them wait any longer. I ran to the side of the house, which opened a hidden doorway-like thing, allowing me access to my lair. I slid down to my office and turned on the screen. Monogram appeared, slightly surprised at how early I had called. He seemed to still be getting ready, as he and Carl were talking and looking over some files.  
"Oh hello Agent P." "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is again planning a vacation to southern South Dakota." (A/N Do I live in South Dakota, know there's a Danville there, and just assume its the same one? No, no, and no. I researched a bit. Okay, so Mt. Rushmore, which is in South Dakota, seemed to be pretty close to the Flynn-Fletcher household, as Candace thought they were going to the mall. Using that logic, and some other clues, I assume they live in South Dakota. I could go on with other bits of information, or continue the story. On with the story.)  
"Wow, amazing how he always manages to go to the same place Phineas and Ferb go to. Space. Hawaii. (but that was mainly because I convinced them to) Etc." I thought to myself.  
He gave more details, and the more he gave, the more similar this was to their trip. Wow. How coincidental. He was actually to the exact same place.  
"Okay Agent P., we're arranging for you to be sent to him for a little while-" he began, but stopped as he saw my raised eyebrows.  
"Don't tell me thats where your host family's going?" he said.  
When I nodded, he just muttered okay. "Anyways, we don't quite know what Doof has planned for, but it must be evil, so put a stop to it. Monogram out".  
As I vaguely heard some unknown source of music in the distance as I ran out. What was that?  
All I can make out is, "DOO BE DOO BE DOO WAH AGENT P!"  
Anyways, I quickly ran out, whipped off my hat (storing it who knows where), and returned to my owners.  
"Oh there you are Perry" she said. It was obvious that this girl liked my owner Phineas. Who didn't know? It was obvious. Oh wait. Only one person doesn't know. Phineas. The one person who should know. I'm pretty sure that we all secretly hope they get together, even Candace. I mean, if their "mindless" pet cheered for them, how couldn't the rest of his family? Anyways, we got in their newly rented van, and headed off.

1 hour later…

Phineas's POV

Okay, so we've been in this car for about an hour. Pretty much, the car had the driver and passenger seats, two more sets of seats like it, and a longer one in the back. The kind that seats three people. (A/N Okay, picture a Windstar, but with an extra set of seats.)

Flashback

Candace and Stacy sat right behind mom and dad. Ferb hastily sat down next to Baljeet behind the two teenagers, leading to me and Isabella together. I sat down behind Ferb, and her behind Baljeet. We all put on our seatbelts, except Isabella, who looked surprised and upset. But, wait, I swear I just saw a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. She got up and moved to the middle.  
I was going to ask what she was doing, but she cut me off.  
"My seatbelt's broken." she explained quickly.  
I just nodded, and turned away so she wouldn't see me blush. I usually wouldn't mind, but we were very close.

End of Flashback

So that's how Isabella and I ended up so awkwardly close together.

Isabella's POV

Wow. You'd think I planned this. But I didn't. How could I? Besides, it's a win-win situation. For me anyway, not sure about him. I'm sure even if he isn't enjoying it, he doesn't mind. He's so oblivious. But he makes up for that in his kindness. And his cleverness. He almost always knew what to say and how to say it. He easily talked to people and explained things. His optimism was also nice. He always saw the bright side. I mean, we could be getting killed by robots, and he'd still at least try to put a positive spin on it. (A/N Sorry, had to make that reference and cheesy joke) Seriously, he would. He had such a good personality, and everything was bright about him. I'm just glad no other girl sees this. At least I'm glad that's what I think, because if I thought otherwise, I'd be VERY upset. I didn't allow myself to drift into PhineasLand; we were too lost in conversation. We didn't have much to do in the ride, so talking took up most of it. It was fun though. We just talked. About the summer. About the inventions. That kind of thing. I enjoyed every last word. Although, I did feel bad for Baljeet, he and Ferb didn't have such an interesting conversation. Or really any.


	4. Chapter 4: Planning?

**A/N Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. My family and I visited my older brother, who has yet to install Internet. After being there for about five days, I got submerged in this awesome assassin's creed 3 trailer, which I continuously watched for three days staight. (Yeah, I'm a girl who likes Xbox, what's you're point?) Anyways, I was writing a bit and am posting everything I can currently. **

**Also, I haven't really been feeling this story. I dont know if I should continue or not. Please PM me or send a review giving your opinion.**

**Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Phineas and Ferb**

A little while later…

Phineas's POV

I hate to admit this, but I don't know how to describe what I thought about Isabella in that car. When she moved, I felt my face turn red. When we talked, I felt my heart racing. And, I felt nervous. I wanted to impress her and talk about interesting things. I was nervous I'd bore her. Wait. Why did I want to impress her? She's my best friend. Why did I turn red? Why did the world seem to stop when she spoke? I shouldn't be thinking about this. I shouldn't! For one, she's my best friend. Secondly, we were on vacation! Aren't you supposed to relax or something?

Flashback

"Okay boys-and Isabella- we're here!" our mom announced to us. As we all lunged out of the car, our parents got the suitcases. After an extremely long and boring check-in, we got to our room. It was a large room, since we had so many people coming, and our parents have been saving a really long time for this. Pretty much, it had a master bedroom, with two extra bedrooms (and a small type of living room). One containing two beds, and the other containing two bunk beds. (A/N I found out a few months ago that some hotel rooms actually have bunk beds, is that bad that I just found out?) Huh. That was coincidentally perfect. Baljeet ran over to one end and put his stuff on the top bunk. I assumed that Ferb and I would have one of the two bunk beds, and Isabella and Baljeet with the other. Apparently, I assumed wrong. Ferb literally ran over to the bunk bed like a crazed bull. (A/N Another reference!) I quickly glanced at Isabella, who apparently chose that moment to look at me. I felt my face go hot, and red, as I quickly turned away. I'm guessing she did too, because her face went as red as mine. I just quickly, trying to defuse any tension, threw my stuff on the top bunk and left the room. I hoped that didn't appear too awkward. Or that she figured out that I lik- wait WHAT! Where'd that come from. Oh, of course I like her, we're best friends. DUH! Man, sometimes I'm stupid. Oh- and oblivious. I smiled to myself. Ferb, a man of few words, constantly called me oblivious under his breath. Like I didn't hear him. I didn't want to ask, not yet anyways. Maybe I could figure it out myself.

End of Flashback

Ferb's POV

Is this going exactly as planned? Hmm… yes, yes it is! Well, kind of. It would have been better, had he not ran from the room.

Ferb's POV

Okay, it's been a couple days now. I have talked a little with Baljeet. I know he used to have a very small crush on Isabella, but he's over it now. With Ginger and Mishti of course. It's a bit obvious he likes Ginger more though. Anyways… we had been talking, and we're going to devote quite a bit of time on Project Phinbella. We have been trying our absolute hardest to set them up. We started by making them sit together in the car. I feel a bit bad about ruining the seatbelt, but hey, if it's worth it, would it matter? Then we made them share the bunk bed. Then when we went swimming, Baljeet and I ditched them. They didn't care though, like we had planned. They spent the entire day together that day. I could see the excitement in Isabella's eyes once we left. And Phineas's, for that matter. It's obvious they like each other. However, they're both pretty oblivious, just a pair of oblivious lovers. I mean, Isabella is always talking about how oblivious Phineas is, when she's just the same. Wow, huh? Baljeet and I are still planning though. He said he came up with an awesome idea, but needed more planning. I hope it works, I'm getting tired of watching them go red just from looking at each other, let alone talking or holding hands. Don't ask, we came up with a really stupid idea earlier.


	5. Very Important! Please READ!

**Important Author's Note**

Okay, first off… Sorry if you got an email or something saying "new update" and got all excited just to see it was an author's note. I only say that because it has happened to me before…

Anyways, I'm going to update this story soon, sorry I've been getting lazy about it. I mean, I've posted 4 stories since this one.

As soon as I finish, 'The Tale of a Princess… and an Assassin' (please read it if you like my stories and haven't already).

I just don't think I should be writing a story primarily filled with fluff while in the mindset of action and drama. Not to mention I'm suffering major writer's block for this one.

Again, sorry. I'll update as soon as I finish my other story, like I said.

Thanks anyways guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter; it's not.

THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

I've been thinking for a long time now, and I've come to a conclusion.

I'm out of writing fluffy stories. I'm out of inspiration for this one. I've suffered really bad writer's block.

Sorry, but I have decided to… end this story.

Sorry, but I have to.

I officially give up claims to this story, so if anyone actually cares about this story, feel free to finish writing it for me.

On another note, I actually have written two stories that DON'T suck (SHOCKING!)

One is called Lost in Time, it's a bit sad, but I feel like it's pretty good. It's 13 chapters, and completed.

The other is called The Tale of a Princess… and an Assassin.

In my opinions, THIS STORY IS PRETTY AWESOME! I'm in the 30's chapter wise, and I'm close to being done. Probably a little over 3/4 the way done.

Please check these stories out or some of my others.

Again, I'm sorry if you actually liked this story and are upset now, I have been wanting to just end it for a while now, but I never could.

Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
